Dulce Pesadilla
by gely meteor
Summary: ¿Preferirías que tu mejor sueño se volviera realidad, o tu peor pesadilla? "A veces salvarle la vida a alguien, tiene un precio" UA


**SUMMARY: ¿Preferirías que tu mejor sueño se volviera realidad, o tu peor pesadilla? **_**"A veces salvarle la vida a alguien, tiene un precio" UA**_

**DISCLAIMER: Personajes de Stephenie Meyer, trama mía y si hay fics parecidos es mera coincidencia XD  
…

* * *

**

**DULCE PESADILLA**

Otra noche sin luna, torcí la boca.

Acababa de salir de la fiesta de Halloween, pero no conocía muy bien Seattle y con la poca luz de las estrellas casi no podía ver nada. Lo peor de todo es que no podía caminar muy cómodamente con un vestido y tacones…

Lo único que debía hacer era encontrar un taxi o llegar pronto a la parada de autobuses.

Demonios, ¿Por qué fui a una fiesta hasta acá? No recodaba haber pasado por calles que se veían en mal estado cuando vine… tal vez la noche hace que se vean así, o simplemente ¿me perdí?

Escuché unos pasos tras de mí; sumado con la obscuridad, el terror me inundó. Volteé para ver a un hombre moreno, podía ser de la edad de Charlie…

Su mirada hacía parecer que estaba enojado, y yo no le encontraba sentido. Aceleré mis pasos temerosa sobre lo que pasara e intentando que perdiera mi rastro, pero sólo conseguí que mis pies se tropezasen contra ellos mismos.

Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse, tenía la sensación de explotar, mis manos me sudaban como nunca. Di vuelta en una calle, pero paré en un callejón sin salida, fui hasta el fondo intentando encontrar algo en que esconderme, pero no encontré nada. Mi respiración era entrecortada.

El sujeto se acercó de a poco a mí, volviendo el momento cada vez más tortuoso. Susurró algo intangible y se relamió los labios. Tomó mi muñeca entre su mano y la estrujó, lastimándome demasiado. Sin proponérmelo, tome mi mano en puño en un intento de defenderme por inercia, pero solo conseguí hacerle un leve rasguño y que éste se molestase.

Cerré mis ojos esperando mi cruel desenlace.

Pero lo que escuché, fue un golpe y sentí como me soltaba mi muñeca. Abrí mis ojos temerosa de lo que pasara, solo que vi… al tipo en el suelo, demacrado. Quedé como estatua por ello, ¿Qué había ocurrido? Y comprendí hasta que lo vi.

Era un chico que podía pasar por un adonis fácilmente; tenía el cabello cobrizo sumamente alborotado, haciendo que cualquiera quisiera acariciarlo y unos finos labios que hacían desearlos. Al principio creí que era parte de un delirio por el terror en el que me tenía inundada la situación, pero al ver sus ojos, —que eran de un intenso rojo carmesí— supe que no era un producto de mi mente.

No supe qué decirle, me encontraba asustada y temblorosa.

Fui a una esquina del callejón y recargué mi cabeza en ella. Deje caer varias lágrimas y que mis sollozos salieran de mi garganta.

—No llores, _Bella_ —pidió absurdamente con voz aterciopelada el chico. Mi nombre sonaba exquisitamente en los labios de mi salvador. ¿Pero cómo sabía mi nombre? nunca lo había visto.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —sin pensar se lo dije.

—En realidad, ¿Importa? Soy Edward —sonrió torcidamente. No respondí nada y él continuó: —Vele el lado bueno.

— ¿Cuál? ¡Pudo haber pasado algo! —grité histérica y con lágrimas.

—Que por fin me vez —contestó.

—No debí haber ido a la fiesta —ignoré su respuesta; me confundía tanto…

Él rió con amargura y fue acercándose más.

—Es irónico—me quedé viéndole extrañada —Un vampiro le salvó la vida a una chica demasiado atractiva— señaló su disfraz, aunque sólo traía un traje y se veía con un pálido muy fuerte. Yo sólo me sonrojé.

—Sabes, dicen que en Halloween, tu mejor sueño o tu peor pesadilla pueden volverse realidad… —susurró acunando mi cara en sus manos. Se sentían frías, pero a la vez mis mejillas ardían por su contacto. La sensación era magnifica. Fue en ese momento donde de verdad aprecié sus ojos, nunca había visto algo parecido en ninguna otra persona… eran hermosos.

Edward acercó su rostro al mío, lo único que hice fue cerrar los ojos y dejar pasar el tiempo para saber que ocurría. Sentí algo tocar mi boca, algo que se sentía delicioso. Sus manos se alejaron de mi cara, para tocar mis caderas, yo envolví su espalda con mis brazos. Sin darme cuenta, me aprisionó contra la pared y su cuerpo. Era tan… increíble, su contacto con el mío.

Devoramos nuestras bocas, saboreándolas y disfrutando de la sensación; su sabor era único, era como una especie de chocolate amargo, tan dulce pero a la vez tan fuerte. Él viajó por todo mi cuerpo llevándome a la locura, mientras yo sólo podía acariciar sus cabellos o su espalda disfrutando de lo que me producían.

Mis pequeños gemidos no se hicieron esperar, ni tampoco los suyos. Escucharlo hacía la experiencia más excitante...

El tiempo transcurrió, no sé cuánto, sólo sé que fue un momento maravilloso. Hasta que mi salvador apartó su boca de la mía y la acercó a mi cuello. Exhaló profundamente, provocando que me sintiera aún más deseosa. Dejó un beso húmedo para después mordisquearlo, ese pequeño mordisco hizo que soltara un gemido y me inundara de placer, pero me di cuenta que el mordisco penetró mi piel.

—A veces salvarle la vida a alguien, tiene un precio —ronroneó en mi oído para después apartarse y soltar cualquier contacto que tenía hasta hace un momento.

De pronto, sentí mi cuello arder, y la sensación fue extendiéndose; no resistí la quemazón y me dejé caer…

Grité sobresaltada, con algo de sudor producido por el terror. Me levanté asustada de mí cama.

Había sido solo una pesadilla… una muy extraña.

Deje que mi respiración se regulara, exhalando e inhalando fuertemente.

— ¿Tuviste un mal sueño? —preguntó una voz extrañamente familiar y angustiada cerca de mi ventana. Me tensé, volteé a ver a mi ventana y vi al atractivo chico de mi sueño.

Cuando vi el color rojo de sus ojos, supe que no era un simple _humano._

"_Tu peor pesadilla puede volverse realidad", _recordé.

.

* * *

**¡Hola..!  
Bueno, este Drabble naci****ó de mí cabeza haciendo una maqueta para química. Espero que les guste. Y también quiero decir que participó en el concurso de Halloween del blog de Mery, no ganó pero me siento feliz por los 16 votos que tuvo :D**

**¡Feliz Halloween! Y espero que sus papás no les impidan ir a fiestas como a mi grr -.- y si van… ¡diviértanse!**

**¡Gracias por leer mis porquerías!**

**Biie..!  
gely..**** !**


End file.
